Upgrade
The 'Living' internet which wants to destroy all of time and history to start anew as he believes the humans are too inferior to understand his attempts are actually good for the planet. he fought a good bit of the tokusatsu besides kaiju he fought ultramen,kamen riders,and imagin Kamen rider xenodragon and the 4 riders he first appers in the second scene of the film where his army of pawns fight Xenodragon and easily defeated the Kamen rider but in that scene he is only a screen he gets more advanced. he appers next in the climax after all his pawns were defeated by the riders he trys to escape the planet with a space ship but he is stopped by the 5 riders working together but this is just the first apperence Ultraman silver and the 4 Imagin after a cyber attack the program that first made upgrade is open and lets him out as he breaks from the lab he takes a robot body and a clone of silvers bracelet but in glove form the 4 Taros and 4 mare-humans went through a new portal to modern time Cleveland Parking garage but they are interrupted by laughing as momo kin ura and ryuu look for the voice they find a glow in the shadow a robot with a computer screen walks out and momo is laughing "Finally i have been itching for a fight" the robot responds "Oh really poor peach" he pulls out a soul coin and puts it into his glove compartment "FUSION RISE MILLIPEDE IMAGIN" a glow shoots out as a millipede imagin forms the 4 taros go to attack easily being defeated by the imagin upgrade kidnaps the mare-humans as the Imagin jump up the robot return and teleport the mares off and tells the imagin to watch there heads as they look up a portal pulls Ryuutaros into the portal followed by ura then kintaros and when momotaros trys to grab the robot but as the robot waves as Momotaros is pulled into the portal and Millipede dissapers into a soul coin as the robot turns off and teleports to silvers world on silvers earth upgrade summons Aboras the Blue Foam Monster appers and both glow and transform into Silver and Bogal as Aboras roars silver charges and Aboras bites him and tosses him as Aboras sprays acid on Bogal sizziling her skin as she falls Silver throws a star that knocks Aboras over and bogal rises up as silver and bogal nod silver shoots the shot knowing it wont pass its skin but will harm it severly and it works as bogal charges and grabs the Kaiju's arm her wing mouths close up over it and she eats it coughing up the soul coin which flys up into a giant robots hands as he robot drops it is Upgrade 2.0 "oh look at this Romeo and Juliet But Kaiju sized" as silver asks what he is the Robot uses the internet to search for ultraman weaknesses and his arm becomes a freezer cannon which shoots ice at silver severly harming him and shoots electricity at bogal paralizing her as Upgrade grabs bogal and holds her close to it he teleports off leaving a portal which pulls Silver in he later appears in scene four on the train of time the den-liner where he chases naomi the coffee girl around and she knocks him off the train he later appers in scene 7 where he kicks the shuta and the 5 imagin into a data pit the trap used to hold the mares and angelica in scene 8 Upgrade is inside shuta's house holding his Mothers Picture the Last thing he had of her "hmm this is a nice lady" he puts down the paper and punchs Shuta down and kicks him over to watch as Upgrade throws the photo out into the river there is yelling down stairs as the 5 taros run up and they see Upgrade beating up Shuta as his will to fight him the collected work of the 5 taros and a mad shuta breaks Upgrades screen and he is kicked out of the house into the sands of time where in his anger and desperation to live pulls his trump card out in the form of fusion "Aboras,Dangar,Elephant Imagin,Millipede Imagin,Nurse,Upgrade 2.0" he fuses into the Omega Fusion GIGAN-Chimera a large mountion of sand shakes and stands up revealing the fusion kaiju with Upgrade as its torso Shuta goes to transform and finds himself very weak to the kaiju fusion as the ultra weakly gets up the taros look at him in fear but kin gets a idea and whispers about it to the others fly into silvers color timer becoming Ultraman silver ultra climax in this new form he knocks off 3 of the chimera heads the Dai-kaiju roars it blasts it with the remaining attacks as ultra climax shoots Dangar's head the Giganchimera in response flys up and into the clouds followed by silver as super speed he stops as giganchimera stops too silver glows as all the parts form into the respective weapons his color timer glows all of them attack giganchimera with the Climax Armageddon Finisher as Giganchimera glows the broken Computer Laughs the force of our explosion will destroy the sands also destroying all of time but the den-liner glows and with the Owners Permission he makes it a sword for the Ultraman to use he charges and as the sword glows of the 5 colors red blue yellow purple and white he spins and slashs the glowing chimera as he slashs through it the chimera dissapers into a time-rift as Upgrade despawns the fusions he trys to grab something but is pulled into the portal as his screen loose's its colors he floats into it as he gets in the rift closes kiling him and the soul coins explode Ultraseven and momo N/a Quote "I..Came Back, I will always come back."-2.0 "in this world there is only 2 types those who serve and those who are served that is what the internet says"-2.0 "How Could the Outdated,Past defeat the Sparkling,new?"-Last words before being killed the first time Gallery (in order Upgrade.png Upgrade 2.0.png Upgrade-X.png Ultraman Upgrade.png Gallery (Fan or Deciding on Trivia * Based on Braniac and Ultron...if you cant tell * you can make your own version of this villian just one rule there has to be a screen (computer or chest dont matter) it dosent have to be the head just a part Category:Free-To-Use Category:Ultraman Silver Continuity Category:Ultraman Silver Enemys Category:Digital Beings Category:Cringe Category:Silverfish's horrible atrocities Category:Kit almost actually used this... Category:THANOS Category:Ripping off comic book villains Category:Horrific Abominations Category:Photoshop Failures Category:SCREENHEAD Category:Big Bad Belial Man Category:Recolors Category:Generic Robot Villain Category:So guys, we did it, we reached a quarter of a million subscribers, 250 thousand subscribers